1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a boat fabrication method utilizing transparent plastic sheeting and results in a strong, water tight, see through hull.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior solutions to construct a transparent window in the hull of a boat have produced an awkward arrangement. The window is generally protected by a railing construct which prohibits passengers from walking on the window. As the window installed in the bottom of the boat is made larger to increase the viewing area, the usable walk space inside the boat becomes more restricted.
Further, the mounting of the window in the bottom of the boat has required the construction of a molding with peripheral seals to maintain the water tight integrity of the hull. This art is well known to construct glass bottom tourist boats used within controlled, quiet waterways. This art does not provide a solution for use of such a boat for public recreation use in open water such as lakes or oceans or uncontrolled rivers and streams.
However, even in quiet water, the shifting of load caused by use of the glass bottom boat eventually breaks down the integrity of the peripheral seal causing a leak and requiring down time of the boat for maintenance.
Further, glass has been the preferred window material because of its tensile strength and scratch resistance. But it is this combination of attributes which makes repair of scratches on the inside of the glass difficult to polish out to a reusable state.
The generally flat shape of the hull utilized in glass bottom boats is not suitable for recreation boats.
Prior solutions to glass bottom boats result in the transparent viewing area being maintained in contact with the water while the boat is stored in the water, even in and unburdened configuration. This contact with the water results in the formation of a film of algae on the viewing surface with obscurement of the view.
One prior attempt to solve the problems with a "glass boat" is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,106. This solution teaches the use of forming mahogany structural members with plastic panels secured to the mahogany structural members by a unique method which prevents leaks. This method includes the generous use of silicone to achieve a seal. While silicone initially produces a seal, it does dry, shrink, and cold flow to compromise the seal. The teaching of sandwiching the plastic panels between inner and outer mahogany structural members promotes the cold flowing of the silicone promoting leaks or at least requiring ongoing maintenance to maintain a seal. Further, this patent teaches using LEXAN as the transparent panel. LEXAN cannot be used for any boat which is propelled by power means as LEXAN will dissolve in oil and gas and will be damaged by battery acid.
Thus, there has long been a need for an arrangement utilizing a transparent hull rather than simply embedding a window into part of the hull.
It is desired that the inside of the hull be able to withstand foot traffic and normal wear and tear without requiring extensive maintenance to maintain the clear window function.
It is further desired that the hull be shaped to be usable for recreational purposes. One configuration is to include a sponson in the hull. U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,725 teaches the use of a pair of sponsons (pontoons) but teaches that the inside panel of the pontoon should be fabricated at less than a 90 degree angle to the bottom of the hull. This configuration lacks the maneuverability demanded for recreational purposes.